Going Home
by Veela of Erised
Summary: This is a short "heartwarming" story of Harry's last day at the Dursleys for the summer. Dudley got back from fat camp, Harry got a gift from Sirius. If your dissapointed at the length, read author's note. I have a good excuse,K? please read and review


**CoS** element of **Warner Bros.** 02                                                  **SS** element of **Warner Bros**. 01

**www.danradcliffe.org                                                           **         **www.mugglenet.com **

            This is a short fan-fic about Harry's last day at the Dursleys' for the summer.  It starts with the first sentence that has been released for the fifth book.  (So, I made everything up, but that.)

  This particular situation is of my creation.  May I remind you that Harry Potter is NOT.  If it were, I would be a very happy and not to mention wealthy person.

                Author's note: * This is just a short one timer- to keep you reading my stuff.  I have another chapter for both Swept Away and When Harry met Laurel planned out and written, just not typed, so next Friday they WILL be up!  

                Hey give me a break school's being stressful and it _is_ April 11, I'm watching my HPCoS DVD along with my deleted scenes.  So, there you have it.

                Please be sure to read the fine print:  **HARRY POTTER™**, characters, names, and related indicia are copyrighted trademarks of Warner Bros.  (so2)

                                                                                    Enjoy!

                                                                                                                Hicked on Phawnics

**Going Home**

It was a hot summer day and a teen-aged boy, named Harry Potter, was lying in the grass, staring up at the clouds.

                He wasn't your average 15 year old boy.  He hated summer vacation but loved school.  He was now a fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

                He lived with his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon since his parents died when he was a baby, and they were his only living relatives.

                It had been a fairly peaceful week, even now with the excessively fat Dudley home a week early from fat camp.  He had been asked to leave because he was sneaking in candy.  Mr. and Mrs. Dursley had grown tired of the orange diet they put Dudley on after his teachers from Smeltings has made a fuss about his weight, so they sent him to fat camp.  Mr. and Mrs. Dursley along with Harry all had to follow Dudley's strict diet, to make him feel better. 

                Harry was shocked to be outside for the first time since he had been staying at the Dursleys' for the summer.   They told him to go outside while they admonished Dudley.

                Suddenly a porky Mr. Dursley stuck his head out the door and told Harry to come back in.

                Harry heaved a sigh as he sat up.  When he stood up he could feel his large pants start to slide.  He had to wear Dudley's old clothes that he had outgrown, which were already big enough.  He quickly pulled them up to his waist and walked back into the house.

                He passed by Dudley who was sitting with his arms crossed, pouting, at the kitchen table.  Harry then trudged up the stairs and into his room.  

                He missed his friends from Hogwarts.  He still had two weeks of summer left. 

                He bent down on his knees and reached for a box hidden underneath his bed.  He opened it and pulled out a letter from Sirius.  He must have read it hundreds of times over the summer.  But he never got tired of it.  In fact, each time he slid it out of the envelope, he felt just as excited as he did when he opened it for the first time.

                It read, 

                                _Dear Harry,_

_                I wanted to congratulate you on your outstanding performance at the Tri-Wizard Tournament.  _

_                I commend you for your bravery and quick thinking in such a grave and desperate situation.  Your father would have been so pleased.  I want you to know that Cedric's death is not your fault. I am very proud of your accomplishments as I am sure Cedric would be.  _

_                And even though the ministry has refused to publicly acknowledge you as the winner, I must say the wizard community has, because we know what we can expect from you._

_                I wish you the best of luck for the new year.  I have sent you this picture of your mother.  I recently found it in my possession and I felt it appropriate to give you.  _

_                                                                                                Sirius_

                Harry put the letter from his godfather back into the envelope and placed it back in the box.  He felt around at the bottom and pulled out a small photograph and looked at it.

                The picture was of a pretty young woman with auburn hair and bright green eyes exactly like Harry's.  She kept smiling at him and blowing him kisses.

                He felt a tight pull in his throat.  He was never one for expressing his emotions, but tears streamed down his face.  And as he wiped them away with his sleeve, the mother he never knew disappeared from the photograph.  

                He walked over to his nightstand, opened the drawer and took out the photo album Hagrid had given him after his first year.  He opened the album and looked through the pages with pictures of his parents and baby pictures of himself.  He put the picture of his mother in the first empty page.  With a sigh he closed the book and put it back in the drawer.  

                A voice called from downstairs, "Boy!"

                Harry quickly put the box underneath his bed and ran down the stairs.

                "Boy?! Ah, yes, there he is."

                Mr. Dursley shifted his weight in the pink floral chair where he was sitting.

                "We've decided something," he said with a smile.

                Harry wasn't so sure he wanted to know.

                "We have decided to let you stay with that Wheezy character you know."

                Harry couldn't believe his ears.  "You will?  Really?!?"

                "Yes," spat Vernon, "I'm sick and tired of you leeching off us all summer."

                Harry hardly thought 'leeching' was the appropriate term.  He was only living there because he had to and he certainly didn't pose as a real threat to him.  He kept his distance from them.  He wasn't the problem, they were.

                "I'll let you know that this was a last resort, boy.  It's just that no one in this neighborhood wanted to take a boy from St. Brutus in for the rest of the summer."

                Mr. and Mrs. Dursley told anyone who asked about Harry that he attended St. Brutus Reform School for Criminally Insane Boys in fear that they might find out about his magic school.

                Vernon stared at Harry and yelled, "Up now!  Go pack!"

                Petunia shooed him out of the living room as Dudley shoved two cookies into his mouth.

                Harry was overjoyed at the thought of spending the remainder of the summer at the Burrow with the Weasleys.   He packed everything he had in his trunk.  As soon as he was done packing Hedwig began hooting from her cage.

                He quickly let her out of the cage.  She perched herself on his arm and nudged him affectionately.

                He smiled at the thought that he was finally going home now.


End file.
